


First Date

by MsSweetSerialKiller



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allisaac, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSweetSerialKiller/pseuds/MsSweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You mean like a date?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

  
**Title:** First Date  
 **Prompt:** ‘If you want…’  
 **Pairing:** Isaac + Allison {Allisaac}

“If you want Allison do you think you might want to go out to watch a movie and maybe get some pizza afterwards?”  
“You mean like a date?”  
“Yeah but only if you want to call it a date, it could not be a date it could be something else not that I don’t want it to be a dat-”  
“Yes.”  
“Huh?!”  
“I would love to go out on a date with you Isaac.”  
“Yeah?” He asked, trying to contain his smile.  
“Yeah.” Allison responded grinning.  
“But only after we save Lydia of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on [Tumblr](http://mssweetserialkiller.tumblr.com/)  
> Be sure to follow me there!


End file.
